Love Buds
by Fantasy-of the-Heart
Summary: Mana knew that it was wrong to be in love with her best friend. So what if a little luck is all it takes to bring the person she admires the most closer to her.


**Hello readers.**

 **I hope that you like this story.**

 **Even though I adore puzzleshipping, I secretly have a soft spot for vaseshipping.**

 **I know this isn't my best work but please give it a chance.**

 **So read and review.**

* * *

"You promise to be back by nightfall?" Mahad asked for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes.

Mana nodded her head enthusiastically as she bounced around more hyped up than usual, today had been what she considered a special occasion. It was not often that she got to spend quality time with her best friend seeing how he was Pharaoh of Egypt. She had been asking for months if Atem could have a few hours dedicated to her for old times' sake.

So one could only imagine how happy it made Mana that Atem had asked her to walk with him in the evening. The whole day she had been practically jumping off the walls from excitement not being able to do anything. That included concentrating during her daily magic lesson, simply thinking about her closest friend had her mind in a bit of a daze. Which resulted in another explosion when trying to practice her spells. Needless to say Mahad was not pleased with the mess that was still being cleaned up.

She couldn't really help it. Atem was probably the most important person to her. After all being friends since childhood had given them a bond that was kind of hard to break.

Atem couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Mana try to reply but couldn't get anything out seeing how she was too excited. He couldn't really blame her, she had been waiting for weeks to have him all to herself. He had noticed ahead of time the lounging in her eyes, they both knew that it could never go back to how it was before he was Pharaoh but at the very least he could give her the attention that both of them had been wanting for so long now. He had missed his best friend dearly.

"Yes we promise are you satisfied now". Seeing how Mana wouldn't say anything he answered for her. Mahad opened his mouth to say something more but Mana beat him too it tired of waiting around "Come on my Pharaoh let's go!".

She took his hand and practically dragged him outside the palace not wanting to waste any more time, she had waited long enough to have her best friend "Just be careful my Pharaoh!" they heard Mahad shout in the distance. Which of course made both of them laugh.

"Come one Atem let's go exploring!". Seeing how there was no one else around, Mana didn't bother with protocol; she had learned at an early age that she was allowed to address her king by name only when they were alone. Still eager with excitement Mana took off. Ignoring her friend's attempts to keep up with her.

"Mana slow down!".

Her legs had a mind of their own as she took several turns; she knew exactly where she wanted to take him. Eventually she did stop and her lovely green eyes took in the sight of the Nile River up ahead as she stood a top of a hill. She couldn't help but smile to herself. To anyone else it might have looked ordinary view of the landscape but this was a rather special place to her and Atem. He caught up with her a few moments later all out of breath making her laugh "Slowpoke" she teased. He rolled his eyes in a happy manner.

"If you wanted to come here you could've told me ahead of time".

"Where would be the fun in that".

"Hmm you might have a point".

Mana laughed some more as she took his hand and ran down to the water's edge. "Sure brings back memories doesn't it?" Mana nodded as she settled down on the bank next to Atem; she smiled at him a little. "Of course it does, we used to come here all the time when we were kids".

"Poor Mahad always having to chase after us".

"At least it was fun while we were doing it".

While Atem's gaze was still on the water Mana focused hers on him.

More often than not she found herself staring at him every chance she got. Mana had known now for some time that her feelings for Atem were more than just friendship. She had come to that conclusion a long time ago, but it was still hard for her to accept that. She had known Atem for as long as she could remember and her feelings for him had always been same at least that's what she would tell herself.

Her eyes lingered on him a bit longer, it wasn't hard to miss why someone would be instantly attracted to Atem. He was Pharaoh after all, and if that wasn't enough then his appearance had to take be the winner. Who wouldn't be mesmerized by those crimson eyes; his narrow jaw and high cheek bones that perfected his lean muscular body. Or that wonderful wild tri-colored hair of ebony, gold and red that completed the look, he was the definition of masculine beauty. Mana did not doubt that her best friend was quite handsome and it only made her realize that she was even lucky at all to have his friendship. She knew that there were plenty of others that wanted him for something more.

There was however a problem to all her girlish wishes.

But he was Pharaoh of Egypt and she was but a spell caster's apprentice. Even if her friend did notice her, there was almost no way they could have a romance of some sort, their status were simply too different. But it didn't hurt to dream about it. Imagining some cute, sappy love story between them.

She couldn't help but giggle to herself at that thought. Atem snapped out of his gaze as he turned his attention towards her. "What's so funny?" he asked, she simply gave him a bright smile "Did anyone ever tell you how cute you are?" She giggled some more as his cheeks flushed a bit from the compliment, this wasn't the first time Mana had called him cute. She used to tell him that all the time when they were kids.

Yet somehow this was different. It made him feel all warm inside, and that in turn made him blush even more "Mana quite teasing me". She laughed a bit "Aww so cute!" she cooed.

Atem playfully shoved her chuckling to himself. "Still the same as always".

She stuck her tongue out at him "But you like me anyways".

The Pharaoh placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a crooked smile "I always have".

"O-oh!" Mana could feel her face grow hot, that little comment had her insides doing flips and twirls; Mana was secretly hoping that it had a different meaning behind it. For a while now she had been hoping that Atem would see her in a different kind of way. It sounded crazy but it was what she wished would happen. Mana knew that it was a bit selfish of her to think that way, but what could she do about it. She was in love with her best friend and had no idea how to tell him without making it sound weird.

"Mana are you alright?"

She was quick to snap out of her thoughts "Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine everything's fine". Not wanting him to get the wrong idea she quickly grabbed his arm "Let's go swimming!" Before he could protest Mana had dragged both of them into the water.

Atem came up a moment later sputtering "Mana what was that for?!"

She quickly resurface before sending a wave of water his way. "Your it!" She laughed as she continued to splash him. it wasn't long till both of them were splashing each other laughing the entire time. It had been ages since both of them had this much fun.

The sun had almost set in the sky when the pair had stopped and now just waded in the shallows. Each lost in their own little world of thoughts. Mana fidgeted nervously, in her opinion the silence between them had lasted to long but she didn't exactly know how to break it. Feeling the need to say something she hesitantly opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey Atem?" the Pharaoh turned his head towards her and she couldn't help but blush a bit from those crimson eyes. Those beautiful eyes of his just seemed to sparkle with the effect of the setting sun in the background; it almost made her forget why she had called his name. "Yes?" Mana bit her bottom lip suddenly feeling very nervous, that was a defiant first she had never felt nervous around him before. She started to play with her fingers a bit not really knowing what to say. Atem raised an eyebrow, Mana had never acted this way before. He couldn't help but wonder if there was something wrong with his best friend. In the past whenever his usually bright and bubbly friend was upset she would always seek him out sparing him no details.

"Mana is everything alright?"

She didn't answer him. "Mana?"

Instead she shook her head "It's nothing...we should head back it's getting late". She started to walk towards the shore disappointed in herself for not voicing her feelings. She heard him following from behind, Mana had to remind herself that even if Atem supposedly did return her feelings by some miracle he wasn't supposed to be with her. He was royalty and as such he should be courting with others of his high status, not some wannabe spell caster such as herself. Mana was so lost in thought that she failed to watch were she was going, her foot slipped on the slippery bank and she started to fall, instinct told her told her to reach out for something, so grabbing onto the closet thing in reach she grabbed Atem's arm to try and support herself only to take him down with her.

"Ow!" she groaned having fallen a little hard, as she lifted her head Mana's face immediately flushed. Atem was underneath her and he was staring up at her with his face as dark as hers. Neither of them knew what to say as the position they were in was a bit comprehensible.

Mana did have to admit that Atem looked rather good up close and that only caused her heart to beat even faster. She was really hoping that he didn't hear it, which he most likely did considering how close they were and all.

Atem gulped nervously not really knowing what to do. This had been an unexpected turn of events. What was he supposed to say when it had been an accident they were in this position in the first place. Deciding to just wing it he opened his mouth to speak "M-Mana we-" he never got to finish due to the pair of lips crashing against his. Mana had absolutely no idea what prompted her to want to kiss her best friend but she went for it knowing that she would regret it later. But, oh it felt so good. Atem's lips were soft and delectable and Mana couldn't stop herself from pressing harder. It would be a few moments more till she felt him respond and as quickly as it started it soon ended.

Atem looked up at her with shock "Did you just kiss me?" he said dumbly.

Mana's face looked like it was about to explode. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I...it just felt so right". She wasn't sure if that was good enough of an explanation but heck, at this point she didn't know what to think.

She braced herself for the rejection but much to her surprise Atem simply smiled at her. "I've been wondering when that would happen". Dumbfounded she tilted her head to the side a little "W-what?" Atem couldn't help but laugh as he brought them into a sitting position with Mana in his lap.

"Atem I don't understand, have you been waiting for me to kiss you the whole time?" He shook his head "Mmm not exactly". She blinked in confusion which made him chuckle. Might as well cut straight to the point.

"Mana I have a confession to make, for a while now I've been trying to sort out me feelings for you. When we were kids I had always thought that I would like you as something more with time, but I didn't know when that would happen". He silently thought to himself how adorable Mana looked with her cheeks a rosy hue.

Mana could feel her heart pounding in her ears. This wasn't exactly the way she figured Atem would confess his feelings for her but she didn't care. A warmth bubbled up in her chest and she gave him a small but loving smile. "So does this mean you love me?" He smirked "Only one way to say". He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Mana nearly melted from the kiss; all those years of waiting had finally paid off and they embraced each other.

"I love you Mana". The tenderness in his voice made her cheeks grow darker. "I love you too my great Pharaoh" she teased a little at the end.

Atem playfully pinched her cheek chuckling to himself as he got an idea "I'm not a great Pharaoh". Mana rose an eyebrow "Of course you are. You work very hard to make sure that all is well and everyone knows that. I think you're a wonderful Pharaoh". Atem shook his head with a smile "No I'm not. I can't be a ruler..." Mana opened her mouth to protest but he quickly cut her off "I can't be a good ruler unless I have a queen just as good by my side".

Mana gasped and sputtered for a few moments. Where her ears deceiving her?! Did she really hear him right? If she thought what she thought he was saying "Y-you want m-me t-t-to m-marry you?" Atem smiled at her "There will come a time where I'll be expected to chose someone seeing how I am Pharaoh. Someday I wish to have a companion help me rule over Egypt and I want that person to be you".

She had to remind herself to breath she felt so tense. Mana's face was now so red it was a miracle blood had not started leaking from her ears. "B-but aren't we a l-l-little young?" Atem couldn't help but laugh "I did say someday didn't I".

She was going to faint, she just knew it. But the happiness bubbling inside of her was enough to make her give him a wonderful smile "Yes! Yes of course! It would be an honor to stay by your side!". Mana tacked her best friend to the ground squeezing the life out of him. She was laughing from the joy inside her heart. Sure, she has always dreamed to becoming Atem's love interest but she never thought that his feelings for her extended to this.

"Mana I know that this is a happy occasion but could you please let me breath".

She loosened her grip a bit to see that Atem's face had turned an interesting shade of purple. "Oops...sorry". Taking his hand she helped him up getting him to his feet. Both of them laughing.

"You realize Master Mahad is going to have a heart attack when we tell him". Atem couldn't help but smirk "I'm sure he'll live". He wrapped an arm around Mana's waist; "You promise you'll stay by me as queen one day?" Mana only smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Only if you'll stand by me". Atem chuckled a little "Deal".

 **I hope that this story was enjoyable.**

 **Please give me some reviews, I may decide to write more of these later.**

 **Thank you for reading this.**


End file.
